


OVER NIGHT

by Cray_F



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cray_F/pseuds/Cray_F
Summary: 莱戈拉斯离开密林前的故事，有通感设定。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 2





	OVER NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年旧文搬运。施工BGM: OVER NIGHT-大島ミチル

黑云笼罩天际，金红的火光在浓厚的云层中翻滚涌动。巨石呼啸着砸向地面，被碾压的生灵发出凄烈的哀嚎。  
淡金发色的精灵俯身维系身体的平衡，在颤抖的地面上急速前行。  
投掷的冲击过后，半兽人咆哮着疯狂涌上。为了躲避石块而分散的矮人与他的族人竭力汇聚成一道防线，精钢与乌铁相互交击，利刃穿透锁甲，切割皮肉，红血与黑血伴随着生命喷溅而出。  
身为指挥者，精灵挥舞双刃迅速斩杀所有接近他的魔物，在充斥焦臭与血腥味的战场上努力守住撤退的道路。  
令人从心底感到恐惧的邪恶吼叫声传来。投掷完石块的巨龙降落到地面，将死亡的火焰吐息散播四处。半兽人与精灵在烈焰焚烧下凄嚎着化为灰烬，只有手持巨盾的矮人能勉强抵御炽焰的攻势。  
另一支撤退的队伍会前来此处，他们还有希望，但这需要时间。  
将染血的双刃收于腰后，他从盟军的尸首上捡起了黑铁制成的长矛，沿着龙尾疾奔，腾空跃起。猛烈刺入龙脊的黑矛在鳞片上溅起火花，却未能将之贯穿。巨龙引颈嘶叫，激烈地转动身体。灾厄火光在龙鳞片下流淌。  
只手紧抓空中挥舞的龙尾，精灵从高点扑下，奋力将武器插入同一区域。锐利的尖端穿透了龙的防御，巨龙在剧痛下振翼而起。  
视界倒转，风声咆哮，尖锐的气流如刀片般刮刻他的身体。  
巨龙翻滚盘旋了一圈，再次冲入战场。  
精灵在被甩向地面的刹那翻滚承受了落地的冲击。死亡的火焰伴随怒吼扑面而来，他抓起散落的盾牌，勉力支撑着。烈焰穿透了巨盾破损的部分，炙烤着他的身体。灼热的剧痛传来，皮肉炭化，鲜血在流出之前已蒸发殆尽。  
他将身体蜷缩得更紧，恍惚间听到了不属于自己的灵魂发出的苦痛尖啸。  
  
密林的王子在疾驰的骏马上喘息着回到现实，被掐断的战意仍令他微微颤抖。焦臭，灼热，绝望的痛楚依旧萦绕着他。古战场与幽暗森林的景象在眼前交叠，他不得不费力将幻像从脑海中抽离。  
他与精灵从者们自瑞文戴尔启程回返，所为宣告关于最终战役的决断以及护戒分队的意志。黑暗的力量无所顾忌的壮大，越靠近他的家园，这邪恶的力量就越发明显。葱郁繁茂自许久以来便只存在于记忆之中，现在的林道布满了腐朽阴郁的死气。魔物匿藏其中，对所有生灵虎视眈眈。他的王从不愿对任何人说明这股力量，现在他已经全然了解这股力量背后的真正主人，那是整个中土共同的敌人。  
轻轻甩头令自己清醒下来，莱格拉斯思索着，他从未如此鲜明的陷入他父亲的记忆里。  
那是他的王，他的父亲。莱格莱斯可以确定。他们能自相同的血脉中擭取其中承载的记忆与情感。长久以来瑟兰督伊是谨慎而克制的，莱格拉斯并没有太多机会直触他的心绪，那里只有一片冰冷的沉静，偶尔的愤怒，偶尔的喜悦，以及爱。诱人的，甜美的爱。不管瑟兰督伊的表情看起来是多么冷淡，他的言辞是多么的苛刻，这是他的父亲唯一不会对他掩饰的部分。  
王在动摇，所以他才会直接进入到瑟兰督伊的回忆之中。焦虑的火焰舔舐着莱格拉斯的心尖。而现在他的王也应该感应到了自己的归来，他总能通晓自己所有的事情。  
莱格拉斯的队伍在密林中急速穿行。  
自瑟兰督伊下令戒严以来已有一段漫长的时光。半兽人与魔物的袭击猛烈而频繁，守备的压力不断增大。腐朽的气息如影随形，挥之不去。  
木精灵们在低语，在歌唱，关于那毫无止境围剿与狩猎，以及未来即将来临的战争。  
  
王座之上，瑟兰督伊等待着他的到来。  
他都知道。莱格拉斯毫无畏惧的来到王座之前。他通晓我所有的思绪。“吾王，我敬爱的父亲，恳求您，让我前去。”  
“说服我。”瑟兰督伊冷淡地开口。  
“我看到了火焰，吞噬整个山脉。大地在怒号，如泪水般悲伤的星辰之光被浓烟掩盖。我看了那场战役，就如之前的数次征战一样。”莱格拉斯不顾礼仪地迈步向前，伸手抚上瑟兰督伊的面颊，然停留在被高领严密包裹着的颈项。“我知道这个伤痕，我经历了那种热度，那种痛苦，以及绝望的恐惧。”  
“你怎么敢！”瑟兰督伊挥开他的手腕。  
“无论您将它封印得多么深刻，我总能感受到它的存在。您心中的暗影早已盘旋于我心间，我敬爱的父亲。我知道，您不愿意放弃与这片树林的连接，这是您保护它与我族的方式。但是黑暗的侵蚀比您想象的要深刻。您的伤口日夜作痛，您变得贪婪，暴戾，惊恐不安，就如同这蚀朽的密林。”  
瑟兰督伊狂怒地站起，一把抓过莱格拉斯的衣领将他提起，逼视着他。他明显被伤害了，他修长的手指因愤怒而微微颤抖。“你竟敢这么说！”  
“是的，你是。”莱格拉斯艰难的开口：“因为你的坚持，才会有密林现今脆弱的和平。没有人会否认这一点。但是这一切早已结束，我们面临着战争。”  
“我不需要你来提醒我什么战争！”瑟兰督伊低吼。  
“那么至尊魔戒？那统御万物的魔戒，能将所有努力毁于一瞬的魔戒。”  
瑟兰督伊沉默了，他放开莱格拉斯，抿嘴不语。  
莱格拉斯微微后退了一步。他看向他的父亲，而精灵王却把视线向地面。在密林中，没有人比他的王更明白他们所处的绝境。许久以前瑟兰督伊便已知晓这毁灭终将到来，他并非毫无准备，却无力改变这个事实。莱格拉斯能看到他父亲眼中的恼怒与伤痛，后者几乎令他心碎。“我认为我应该前去，我必须这么做。这是我们获胜的唯一希望。”  
瑟兰督伊越过他，无声地走下王座。这是默许，莱格拉斯知道。他想握住瑟兰督伊的手腕，告诉他那猛烈盘剥他灵魂的言语不是他的本意，他完全不愿对他挚爱的父亲这样说话，他很抱歉，他爱他。可是瑟兰督伊心中猛烈的苦痛瞬间席卷了他，莱格拉斯无法移动分毫，只有颤抖着握紧双拳，闭上眼等待这股悲伤离去。  
他决意在午夜离去，这或许是他最糟糕最为后悔的一次告别。  
尽管他并不想这样。  
  
瑟兰督伊回到了他的寝殿。他无法不在意莱格拉斯没有说出的话语——“我们会死亡，我们的肉身都会毁灭，摧毁魔戒才是唯一的机会。”  
是的，他比任何人都明白这点。只是潜伏在心中多年的惊惧与不堪如此鲜血淋漓地被莱格拉斯扯出，逼着他直视的时候，他还是感觉被刺伤了。甚至那微末的不愿此时与莱格拉斯分离的一丝私心，他不曾掩饰但也从未说明的情感，也已暴露在莱格拉斯洞察的目光下。他的王子虽然年轻，但已十分强大，而他对此熟视无睹，自以为是地将他揽入自己的羽翼之下。瑟兰督伊又想起当他越过莱格拉斯的时候，年轻战士那欲言又止的无措样子，那像极了久远以前他还是稚儿时的纯真模样。  
微微的刺痛漫上心口。瑟兰督伊倒上一杯酒，慢慢啜饮。  
最迟明早，莱格拉斯就会动身。索伦的爪牙已经疯狂地席卷中土大地。他应该好好思考接下来的战斗。并非消极的防御，而是为了生存而进行的抗争。  
然而瑟兰督伊明白不论如何努力地思考策略，他也只能无力地拖延黑暗扩散的脚步。而斗争的末期，在面对压倒性数量敌人的时候，终有一刻一切战术都毫无意义。毁灭将是密林中所有生灵的最终宿命。  
只有毁灭魔戒，才是获胜的唯一希望。  
瑟兰督伊攒紧了手中的酒杯，狠狠地将它捶在桌上。他无比痛恨这种无力感。  
这时他听到莱格拉斯进入他的殿堂。精灵的脚步是无声的，但他们之间已太过亲密。精灵王子眼中流动着不安，他用最柔软最诚挚的声音向他父亲诉说：“或许您已经习惯它的存在以至于将它无视，但是我记得您心中最隐秘的，被您一直压抑着的情感。我一直能从您心中感受到这股力量。”  
瑟兰督伊冷笑着转身，“给点提示？吾儿。”  
“您渴望战争。您已经厌倦了恐惧，您想要结束这种它，即便是以自己的死亡为代价。”  
瑟兰督伊微微昂起下颚，竭力维持尊严。  
莱格拉斯的语言柔和而坚定：“好战并非精灵的天性，但您心中的怒火无法被遏制。惊惧的黑影已经在您的心中留存太久，让您无暇他顾。但是父亲，请您正视这股被恐惧与悲伤掩盖的名为狂怒的力量。我无上的王，您早已无所畏惧。您是最伟大的战士，苦痛的别离与烈焰的灼烧从不曾熄灭您心中战意的炽焰。您否定过一切，您挑战过一切！我敬爱的父亲，在您的记忆中，我感受到所有。”  
“而我失败了。”瑟兰督伊艰涩的回应。“我所能做的只是尽力保全我的子民。”  
“是的，您是的。”莱格拉斯缓步向前，面对他的王。“作为您血脉的延续，我所继承的，就是您心中希望的力量。我不畏惧黑暗。”  
瑟兰督伊望向他的眼神仿佛他第一次认识自己的王子。微末的光亮在他眼中流漾。“你应该感到畏惧。”  
“不。”莱格拉斯轻轻摇了摇头。“为了您，我无所畏惧。请您相信我。我们为胜利而战，为生存而战，为我们的未来而战。请让我成为您的希望，如同您心中曾经存在的一丝光亮，这是我存在的意义。”  
他伸出双手，缓缓将瑟兰督伊拉近。密林之王闪过一瞬间的迟疑，却没有拒绝。莱格拉斯轻柔的吻上瑟兰督伊的唇，而后在他唇边低语：“让我无法忍受的只有与您的如此别离，我们都惊恐于或将失去彼此，而您的心中仍被迷雾笼罩。在绝望中无助的战斗，最终被绝望所吞噬——我不愿看我的父亲，我的王经历这样的战斗。”  
这只是一个短暂的柔软的亲吻，是莱格拉斯成年后他们间的第一个吻。金色的暖流淌过瑟兰督伊的心灵。莱格拉斯不负他所望的变得勇猛，强大，他是一个出色的战士。如今莱格拉斯便在自己眼前，毫无顾忌地打破这维持了千百年的微妙平衡。  
“我爱您，父亲。自始至终，我都爱着您。”他听到莱格拉斯的灵魂如此诉说，而他完全陶醉于此。“请聆听我细微的请求，请注视我天真的梦想。释放您的愤怒与力量，将恐惧的黑暗驱逐于心灵，请作为精灵的王者尽情战斗，不要为即将到来的命运所折服。让我成为您的希望，您的光亮，请分享我的灵魂，让我在这最后的抗争路上与您同行。”  
“是的，我的挚爱。”没有言语，他以情感的洪流回应。他抬手抚上莱格拉斯的后颈，感觉手下颤抖着的肌肤。莱格拉斯望向他的目光混合着了惊喜、崇敬、羞涩与爱，是如此诱人。瑟兰督伊轻轻扯起嘴角，吻向他微微开合的双唇。莱格拉斯顺从的闭上了双眼。  
这是一个缠绵却依旧短暂的亲吻。瑟兰督伊将他放开时，年轻的王子柔顺地微笑着。密林的王者能听见他心中小小的、欢快的歌唱。  
“感谢你，我的孩子。你的成长令我欣慰。”瑟兰督伊说道。“但你实在挑了一个很糟糕的时间。”  
“我想是的。”莱格拉斯轻声的笑了出来，他完全知道这趟旅程的重要与艰难。“事实上，我还准备了一段相当甜蜜的誓言。”  
瑟兰督伊低笑。莱格拉斯从他脸上看到了自己所熟悉的慈爱与威严，这给予他无比的勇气。他双手环上了瑟兰督伊的颈项，将头靠在他的肩上，就像久远前幼时所做的一样。“请原谅我的冒犯，父亲。但是我很高兴能有机会能为抚平您的伤痕做些什么。”  
瑟兰督伊默默解除了覆于身上的魔法。龙焰造成的伤痕清晰地呈现在莱格拉斯眼前。蚀刻的痕迹蔓延到了衣物所掩的半身，那比他在梦境与记忆中看到的更为严重、深刻。莱格拉瑟轻柔的抚摸那些肌理，瑟兰督伊含笑看着他。  
“终有一天它将痊愈。”莱格拉斯低语。他的心中充满了对自己傲慢的自责，他以为自己了解瑟兰督伊经历过什么，但是那始终只是冰山一角。他的王者比他所知道的更加坚毅与强大。  
“是的，当黑暗的力量被彻底消灭，当我不再需要作为一名战士。”瑟兰督伊说道，“它便会消失，正如它不曾存在一般。如果你，如果我们能够做到。”  
“事情必当如此。”莱格拉斯郑重地承诺。  
“那么，”瑟兰督伊轻轻叹了口气，“我的王子打算何时启程？”  
“正是此刻，父亲。”莱格拉斯答道。“夜晚的密林危机四伏，但是我依然想在离去前看到这片土地的星光。”  
“如果可以，我多么希望你不用亲自面对它……别了，我的孩子，我的爱。”瑟兰督伊紧紧拥抱了莱格拉斯。“完成你的使命，然后回到我身边。愿爱尔贝蕾斯保佑你。”  
“遵命，吾王。”莱格拉斯单膝跪下，行下充满忠诚与爱的礼节：“星光将与吾等同在。”  



End file.
